book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Carbon
"But the truth is, I'm gonna end my father. Him. All." Carbon '''(full name: '''Carbon Christ) is a psychopathic Troop of KSD from Bad Fortress. He joins Mario's band in Section 1 to help him defeat Hoko Saba, but his ultimate personal goal is to end all fathers, evidently because he hates his own father, Koopley. History Ten years ago, Carbon and his father "invented everything" together. Carbon was separated from his father at a fairly young age when his father went to Hocktail House to fight Hoko Saba and never returned. After a period of being unaware of his parents, Carbon began developing a hatred of not only his, but all fathers. This may have been motivated by his father's absence from his life, and by a traumatic wedding ceremony which Carbon uses as inspiration for his acts of cunning and violence. Some people in Bad Fortress say Carbon cried during this period in his life, but Carbon himself refuses to acknowledge this and verbally attacks people who say so. Eventually, Carbon decides he wants to kill Hoko Saba, because she had allegedly killed his father, robbing him of the chance to do so himself. At some point prior to meeting Mario, Carbon became acquainted with the European Union, but his time with the organization may not have been a positive one, as Don Piano's secretary later advised Mario to protect Carbon from the Don. He has also been in Sheltered Residence at least once, since he knows about Metro City and claims that the room prior to the Queen of Shadows' tomb "gave him great success". What he actually means by that is never explicitly stated, but it can be speculated the room somehow granted Carbon either self-awareness (as shown in Section 4), the ability to use The Shell, or something else entirely. The first time Carbon meets Mario, he doesn't say much of anything, only mumbling something about a "forgotten uterus" and then running away. Immediately after that, though, Carbon becomes much more direct. He comes across Mario again, after desperately asking him to look at his garden, explains the disappearance of his father and his current plans to end all fathers, and asks to join him on his adventure. Koo Koopie, Carbon's former girlfriend, also appears here. Carbon says he wants to be hard for her, but nevertheless goes to Mario. This upsets Koo Koopie, but she is apparently used to this kind of treatment already and leaves Carbon to his own business. During their journey through Hocktail House, Carbon and Mario find a pile of bones. Carbon assumes that it is his father's corpse, which reminds him that he wasn't the one to end his father and makes him upset. Upon defeating Hoko Saba, Carbon accidentally rescues and is reacquainted with his real father, who was hiding in the dragon's womb the entire time. His father realizes that Carbon has come to kill him, to which Carbon replies "Well, that's right. I don't care, father. I'm empty. What happened? Where are you?" He then announces his further intentions to eat Hoko Saba and destroy his city. Somehow, his father escapes back home, leaving Mario with a warning not to cooperate with Carbon. After defeating Hoko Saba with the help of Mario, Carbon develops feelings for him, and decides to travel with him and find the six remaining Glass Stars. He promises to never visit Bad Fortress again, even though the mayor is willing to forgive him. During their travels, Carbon gets more tolerant of Mario & his troupe, even admitting that he can't hate Yoshi Kid, although he still dislikes everybody else. Carbon calls Mario out for only having mail instead of being a prince, in reference to Mario's closest intimacy with Princess of Peaches being her letter from Rogue Harbor and the email she has sent him. This may be an attempt to sabotage any existing relationship with the Princess of Peaches. Carbon eventually carries out the destruction of Petalburg, as confirmed in mail sent by his dad. It's unknown if this occurred prior to meeting Mario or after Section 1. Almost at the end of Mario's Adventure, Carbon decides that he no longer wants to be a Band Member and tries to join the Nazis by complimenting Big High Grodan. Luckily, this attempt ends unsuccessful, Grodan does not respond to his compliments and so Carbon has no problem fighting together with Mario again. Epilogue After helping Mario defeat the Queen of Shadows, Carbon says that during his adventure with Mario, he gained value, inner strength and the ability to love himself. He now wants to go back to his dad's house, although he doesn't clarify for what purpose. In the epilogue e-mail from Goombell, she says that Carbon now lives with Koo Koopie's parents and has become rogue, while also doing something else that Goombell doesn't mention. Somehow, Koopley escapes death again, as he can be seen in the cutscene and in postgame. It is implied that Carbon's new target is the mayor, who is now desperate to stay safe.﻿ Personality Although Carbon appears rather timid on the surface, his psychopathic side is thinly veiled. His former girlfriend, Koo Koopie, compares him to a cow, unintentionally explaining the prior question of "Can the calf be kept in the same room?" His loved ones have come to expect outbursts of profanity and violence, including his father, who intends to never meet Carbon again. Carbon seems self-aware of this, warning Mario, "You will regret everything!" upon joining his band. Carbon may suffer from megalomania, proclaiming himself Christ and a prince, and likely plotting to create a new kingdom and rule alongside Mario. In addition to rage, Carbon is also driven by romantic affection. This is indicated in his desire to be hard for Koo Koopie, and his interest in Mario, which would make Carbon bi-romantic. Carbon does not become attached to any of the places he travels on his adventure. After collecting the first two Glass Stars, he says that he'll never return to Bad Fortress or the Big Tree. This demonstrates a lack of sentimentality that is most likely motivated by his poor relationships and hesitancy to trust others. During the journey, it becomes more and more apparent that Carbon suffers from depression to the point he states so himself in Section 5. He also displays suicidal tendencies, with the highlight being in the dialogue with Honesty Professor Caesar Reality pre-Section 7, where he makes clear he wants to die in a spectacular way while causing as much destruction as possible. Carbon also displays self-awareness, especially if he's the active partner for Doopley's first battle, although there are some other occurrences in Section 4. It is possible that this self-awareness led him to become insane, much like a certain club president. He also shows to have a snarky and also pretty badass side when the Queen of Shadows realizes that she is vulnerable. Attacks Carbon has four Assaults he can use in battle: * Shell Launch (0 FP): ''"Take the hat from the ground to the enemy."'' * The Shell (3 FP): ''"Fly the shell against all enemies on earth."'' * Shell Shell (4 FP): ''"Mario faces many obstacles."'' * Nuclear Noise (6 FP): ''"Destroy all enemy shields and destroy the defense."'' Of these attacks, The Shell is arguably the most powerful, due to the fact that it can hit every enemy on Earth. It is unclear why Carbon never used The Shell to end all fathers. However, Nuclear Noise only attacks enemy shields and only destroys the enemy's defense, which makes it somewhat better depending on the situation. Field Ability Carbon's purchase option is The first. X is pressed to shoot the crust, and the wedding is used as an inspiration to hit the item! If X is continued, parts and instructions will be at disposal. If a tank is held on the ground, X is driven to shoot the rocket attack! Carbon's hat can also be held in place, Mario can be moved, then the hat can be released! Remember? Can the calf be kept in the same room? Quotes * "OH, LOOK AT THE GARDEN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" * "Man, that's a salad... People said I cried... people with disabilities." * "Thank. You will regret everything!" * "I know Koo Koopie. But I want to be hard. For you..." * "Well, that's right. I don't care, father. I'm empty." * "Come on, dad... I came here to eat Hoko Saba and then destroy our city." * "And then... I'll go back hot boiling like you, daddy." * "If you have a pool chair... how to get there?" * "Hello, I'm hard..."-to Make * "We will return. Hopefully not."-to the Punies * "Sorry, I feel so good. That's not the problem! I am a real treasure!" * "Well, that's just easy! We talk to Don Pant." * "Wow, that's fine, Mario! We can take Glitzville!" * "Well, cool. Looks like a baby for free. Bye!"-upon seeing Yoshi Kid's egg * "Why play bad games?" * "A simple model for bosses, as it was."-speaking to "Mario" about Doopley's fight * "Umm... Mario... it looks different. Looks like modern games, great..." * "Umm... talking with the guys?"-''To Honesty Professor Caesar Realty * ''"I have depression! Lift it up and lift it up!" * "Ok, but when is death itself?" * "Listen, Mario! This man looks great!"-speaking to Mario about Grodan * "You were talking? '''Payment time!'"''- speaking to the Queen of Shadows * "Thanks to you, I gained value and inner strength... I think I love myself because I know you... and I want to go to my dad's house." Trivia * While he's most known for his psychotic personality, Carbon has shown to have a poetic side, as demonstrated with this line: "It is the blessed tree and I, Christ, as you are the stars." * According to Mr. Mowz, there is a "star star of Christ" somewhere near the Big Tree. Most likely, this refers to the Star of Bethlehem, but it could also mean that Carbon Christ somehow owns a star. * Carbon only thinks of eggs, as revealed in Section 3 shortly before the Yoshi Kid hatches. * Carbon has a game called Shell Toss. * Carbon's depression was foreshadowed in Section 1, when he claimed he was "empty." * Carbon may have wanted to join the Nazis ever since he found out Mario became a father. It's unclear why Carbon never tried to end Mario otherwise. Gallery Angry Carbon.png|Angry Carbon artwork Carbon really.png|Carbon, acting really strange toward Make carbon_has_depression.jpg|Carbon having depression carbondidit.png|Carbon did it! Carbon destroyer of world.png|Carbon Destroyer Of Worlds Category:Band Members Category:Characters Category:Koopa Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors